Froi Tiedoll/Abilities and Powers
Powers and Abilities Painting and Drawing: Froi Tiedoll is a plastic artist. He was shown doing figurative art both through painting and through sketching with good ease. This skill is also a requirement for the use of his innocence. Coachman driving: He can drive horse-drawn vehicles. He appears to have experience with it as he could drive a coach at very high speed in a city with ease.Chapter 226 Innocence Maker of Eden (楽園ノ彫刻 (メーカー・オブ・エデン), Mēkā obu eden): Tiedoll's Innocence is called the "Maker of Eden". It is an equipment type Innocence that takes the appearance of two objects. One is a cross and the other is a scepter-like rod. It has 2 attacks,one defensive and one offensive. Before he uses any of his attacks he proclaims "Witness the beauty of this world".D.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 88, Page 33 * Art (アートD.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 52 Āto): Tiedoll draws the cross and rod, in which the rod creates a spiritual chisel, and then links the rod and the cross together. He then uses the cross to knock the chisel into the ground, creating a cloud of dust that spawns his creation. **'Giants: '''A' massive white creature which looks like a tall lanky giant humanoid. It resembles a white version of the Giant Akumas that attacked the Exorcists in Edo. During his battle against the same Akuma, he reveals that he can create more than one giant.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 131 It was shown earlier that he can also summon only one particular limb (such as an arm or fist) of the giant if he so wills it. It is likely this ability can create other things apart from giants such as the art of Kanda he made to take a photo with Kanda when the real one refused. **'Art of Kanda: '''A full scale replica of exorcist Yu Kanda. It can be used to replace Kanda in photos when the real one refuses. It is also quite capable in combat and wields a fake mugen. Powerful enough to force a Noah to defend himself. It can also grow vine to restrain the ennemy and blow up to create a huge explosion. Chapter 226 **'Carriage: '''A carriage made from wooden-like innocence and pulled by white horses. The curtains are very robust, even more than jail cell bars. The horses seem very fast, able to outdistance Noahs. Chapter 226, page 17, Johnny mentions that this is "art".' * '''Embracing Garden' (抱擁ﾉ庭D.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 52 Hōyō no niwa): Is his Defensive technique. So far it has only been used once during the battle against Lulu Bell when she attacks Headquarters.D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 142 It creates a barrier controlled by his will that takes the form of a thick white forest that covers those who it protects in a veil of roses and thorns. This is described as the strongest defensive ability of any Innocence and lives up to its name after it survives a direct attack from a Level 4 Akuma. It seems depending on the size and the duration of which the technique is held drains Tiedoll's power immensely. References Navigation de:Froi Theodor Category:Character Subpages Category:Abilities and Powers